


有狐

by hbszd12345678



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbszd12345678/pseuds/hbszd12345678





	有狐

高道士今年二十又九，正是道法深厚。

接了京郊展员外的帖子前来除妖。

说妖也不是，是展家的公子爷。

这展少爷虚长高道士两岁，面如朗月腹有清风，真真是一位翩翩佳公子，却不知为何从上月起，开始变了个样儿。

脸儿红润，眼儿含笑，就连说话也带着桃花缱绻的意味。

这展家人一琢磨，莫不是千年的老狐狸上了展少爷的身？

这便有了这一出，高道士逢美人，季狐狸惹情思。

 

高道士初来京城，寻到季员外府上是已是半夜。

这夜里是十五，大圆盘似的月亮挂在半空，刚走近展员外府上就闻到了一股淡淡的的非人的气息。

高道士快步向前，直至季府的后花园，这非人的气息愈发浓郁。高道士凝神往一处瞧去，有穿着靛青衣衫的人坐在湖边水榭自斟自饮。

展府的家丁急急忙忙的跑来，对着高道士道，“这便是我家少爷，道长您...您...”

高道士看着家丁脸都发白了，赶紧让他走了。

展少爷闻声转了过来，看见家丁转身跑得急左脚绊了右脚摔倒在地，不由得笑了一笑。

就是这声轻笑，轻轻的拨动了道士的心。

展少爷打量着高道士，明明是道士，却穿了一身白，身上道法是深厚，却不是自己的对手。

“也不用动手了，我告知你原委便是。”

 

“展少爷上月初命数已尽，这会子估摸着早已投胎去了。他儿时于我有恩，我许了他一个心愿。他临终时担忧父母便求我化作他的模样尽孝于膝下。”

“然而人妖终归殊途，我扮得再像，也终究不是他。”

“不过展员外也没有猜错，我原身的确是只狐狸。”

“展少爷”笑着看他，眼儿弯弯，笑意的确如桃花一般美丽缱绻。

高道士心中感叹，狐狸精就是狐狸精，就这一张脸光看着都能把命给了他。

“那，你叫什么？”高道士问。

“我姓季。”

“这便是你原来的样子？”

“你若敛了这身道法，瞧见的便是展少爷的模样。”

 

高道士望着他的眼，只觉得满天的星辰都落了进去，他护住胸口如雷的躁动，暗骂着自己没出息，“展员外把我找来我总不能无功而返，你且告诉我你打算如何？”

季狐狸喝尽了一壶酒，缓缓道，“我也不愿意在这人世呆着，但是又许了他心愿。”

“不如...”季狐狸凑到他耳边轻轻道，“你带我走吧。”

酒香扑面而来，高道士却好像闻到了其他的味道。季狐狸猫一样的嘴唇碰到了他的耳廓，气息暖暖的拢进耳蜗。

高道士侧过脸，从脖子到耳朵尖，红成一片，他低喃道，“也好。”

季狐狸看着道士红透的耳朵尖，坏心眼的伸出舌头，假装不经意的舔了舔，“那明天...”

高道士猛的跳开，低着头快步往厢房走，同手同脚了也没有发现，倒是让季狐狸噗嗤笑出了声。

 

翌日，高道士向展员外辞别。

道，妖精是没有的，只是展公子体质孱弱八字太轻易招邪祟，若能跟着他游历四方强健体魄最好不过云云。

展老爷看着已然收好包裹等在一旁的儿子，老泪纵横，儿大不中留儿大不中留啊。

这便又是一出，高道士入心魔，狐上仙动凡心。

 

行至寒冰山，他们遇到了一只魔物。那是来自地底深处一种天生异瞳的魔物，只要对上他的眼睛便能迷惑了心神，被其击杀吞吃。

高道士与之对阵，季狐狸便施施然坐在一旁，摸出了一包瓜子。

季狐狸活了千儿八百年，再过一劫就能飞升成仙，还是第一次见一个凡人能修练到此番境界。

高道士从衣角撕了布条遮了眼睛，使一柄青钢剑，剑锋三尺，寒光泠泠。一招一式，如行云，如流水。季狐狸看的那是一个畅快淋漓，连嘴里的瓜子都忘了磕。

魔物被逼至山崖，高道士最后聚齐全部内力用来最后一击，一时不查被那魔物化出来的一条细长绳鞭勾住了腰部，因着魔物下坠的力道，高道士遮眼的布巾被风吹走。

高道士看着那魔物透红的双眼，顿感不妙，再闭眼已是来不及。

“道长！”

季狐狸看着那一角白衣坠入山崖，神色大变，飞身而去。

一手揽住高道士的腰，另一只手化出一道光剑直朝着魔物的心口刺去。季狐狸眯着眼，“畜生，连我的人都敢算计？”

“不知死活。”

心脏被碾碎的痛楚仿佛感受不到，那魔物扯开嘴角，面容十分诡异，喉咙里咯咯的发出声音，被下坠的风吹散，“上仙……”

那便是，你的劫。

 

高道士的神识好像回到了那夜十五。

季狐狸靛青色的身影印在湖面，自斟自饮，又不一样的是，那一袭蓝衣下不着丝缕，十五的月光明亮皎洁，打在那具身体上发出莹莹的白色的光晕，高道士不由的往前走去，他看到季狐狸的侧脸和红的发透明的耳朵尖儿，再往前走，是季狐狸那双泛红湿润的狐狸眼。那双狐狸眼看着他，忽的一笑，嘴角弯弯的，一截小舌伸出双唇。

季狐狸伸出手，食指勾了勾。

高道士的心里像是起了漫天风暴，理智被暴风绞得破碎。他上前揽住季狐狸细瘦的腰，含住他的唇，勾住他的舌。手从腰侧探到里面，满手都是温凉的滑腻。

湿润粗糙的舌面从口腔到耳垂再一路往下，挺立发硬的肉粒，被牙齿咬住往外面拉扯，又被舌头卷住温柔的安抚，放开时那两处似被泉水浸渍过的小莓果，又红又亮，在空气里颤巍巍的发着抖。

再往而下，是柔软的腹部，是幽谧丛林，是流着泪的欲兽。

故意不去安抚，舌面从柔嫩的大腿根一路至脚窝，高道士湿热的舌打着圈儿勾勒，他看到一双足弯成一道弓，十个脚趾筋挛似的揪成一团。

高道士抱着季狐狸里屋走，刚抬起脚身侧的场景开始轮番变换，从展府行至寒冰山，一路的风景快如走马，行过侠仗过义，见了西山的凤凰，戏了东海的鲸，两人分食一碗的馄饨，同住一间的客栈，有他望向季狐狸不舍得收回的眼神，还有季狐狸伸手捏住他的小手指，笑的像吃了鸡的小狐狸，唉，他可不就是只狐狸精么。

高道士的心里鼓满了风，又酸又胀，他看着季狐狸，那也是一张情欲的脸，“阿季，我...我可以...可以要你吗？”

季狐狸眸光流转，看得高道士快要受不住只想扑上前去狠狠的贯穿狠狠的凌虐，想他一身细白肉嫩的身体上全是他爱他的痕迹。

“我可是狐狸精，你若是不怕我吸干了你，你来便是。”

高道士一双细长的凤眼睁到极致，眼里的红布满了整个眼球，他一把撕下自己的衣裳，与他裸裎相视，低哑着声音，“命都给你又如何？”

高道士吻了吻季狐狸的眼，垂下的睫毛微微颤动，在高道士的内唇搔弄。

高道士放开他的眼，直奔腰腹，柔嫩的皮肉被高道士反复啃噬吸弄的一片水淋淋红嫩嫩，丛间欲兽被抚弄的极好，至极高处在高道士的手里吐出了白浊，高道士极认真的将那些白浊舔舐干净，他抬起头对上季狐狸那双波光潋滟的眼，他笑道，“你的东西，我一点都不想放开。”

说着，他抬起了季狐狸的一条腿，露出股间秘穴。

高道士小心翼翼的用唇轻叩，舌尖探入，顶开一道细细的入口。

季狐狸细细喘着，秘口被侵入的不适感让他呻吟出声，他从袖袋里取出一盒白玉膏，道，“用这个。”

高道士接过，掐了一把他的胸，又听得一声粗重的喘息，用手挖了一团抵在秘口出，自一个手指到三个手指，直至把那肉洞插得汁水淋漓才算罢休。

高道士抬起季狐狸的膝窝，双手掐住他的腰，从龟头开始，直至全根没入。

季狐狸发出一声似欢愉似痛苦的呻吟，高道士初尝情欲，身不由己，只知道身前这孽根被温热紧致的包裹，快感蔓延至全身。

高道士凭着身体的本能，或轻或重，或深或浅，直把季狐狸操的全身发软，欲仙欲死。

高道士哪见过这幅模样的季狐狸，孽根又涨大了一圈，寻直季狐狸的敏感处更是不要命的往里冲撞，把季狐狸操射了几回，到最后射出来的都是淡淡的水色。

把季狐狸折腾得哭出了声，高道士可还不知足，哄着他说了一堆粗鄙羞人的话，又哄着他喊了好几声相公好哥哥才算罢休，最后也是不饶人，浓稠的精液用一只柱状玉髓一滴不漏的堵在季狐狸的体内。

 

高道士醒来时，赤身裸体，怀里抱着一只油光水滑的狐狸。高道士一惊最后又想起什么似的，红透着脸，情意浓浓的叫了一声，“阿季。”

白狐狸抬了抬眼皮，轻哼了一声，又闭上眼去。

高道士不管，高道士依旧抱着白狐狸，在毛茸茸的狐狸耳边絮絮说着一些情话，直到狐狸爪子拍上他的脸。

 

人世匆匆几十年，如白驹过隙。

高道士有狐，一生无忧。

早年间的除魔卫道让他名动天下，却依旧守着一只狐在寒冰山的洞府里，过着只羡鸳鸳不羡仙的乐哉生活。

唯一遗憾的便是高道士凡根太重得不了道，成不了仙。

临终前，他拉着季狐狸的手，“高某何德何能？得上仙如此眷顾。阿季，我知你这些年为了我一直不去应最后一劫，待我走后，你便去吧，来世我定能找到你。”

季狐狸红着眼，哽咽着，“我不许！”

来世太远，我不想与你分开那么久。

“阿季，我一直困你在这世间几十年，也该满足了。”

“可是我愿意啊！”握着的手没有力道，高道士也含着笑闭上了眼。“不——”两行血泪从眼角流下。

 

西天佛音浩荡，一行仙人腾云在寒冰山头缓行而下。

“恭请上仙归位。”

“恭请上仙归位。”

“恭请上仙归位。”

 

“没有你，做神仙又有什么趣味？”季狐狸喃喃道。

他吐出内胆，在手里毫不犹豫的捏碎，千年道行化作福泽披向人间。

 

轮回太苦，我来陪你。

 

 

 

————那天，导演要我们带妆试戏，于是我就见到了我的“白马王子”

————帅！

 

—————fin

 


End file.
